Buon compleanno
by SunnyLikesTea
Summary: Written for Bel and Rasiel's birthday, December 22. Birthday cake secks, PWP. Princest. Rasiel/Belphegor


122209 - Written for Bel and Rasiel's birthday. Here you go, some birthday cake secks for you. Don't expect a literary masterpiece, it's just for fun. xDD

* * *

The twenty-second day of December had been particularly cold and Prince Belphegor wanted to do nothing more than lie in bed and sleep, cocooned in the warmth of cashmere comforters and fluffy down pillows. It was snowing outside, he noted, turning onto his side to gaze lazily out the window at the blinding white landscape. He pulled a blanket over his bare shoulder and shut his eyes to sleep some more.

It went without saying that he didn't notice the weight on his bed shifting until it was too late. He really wished that he hadn't opened his eyes when he recognized the man invading his bed. One unusually happy looking Rasiel.

"Go away before I turn you into my personal pincushion," he snarled venomously.

"Aw, brother!" Siel giggled, "Don't you know what today is?"

"The day I kill you and you stay dead like the disgusting cockroach you are?" Bel ventured, reaching under his pillow and lightly fingering the knife that lay concealed there.

"Such harsh words coming from such a cute mouth!" Siel tutted, crawling to the edge of the bed and reaching down to the floor, "And even when I made you something special!" Belphegor sat up and eyed his brother with contempt and mild curiosity, hand still on the knife.

"This had better be good, asshole," the younger twin scoffed as Rasiel straightened up again.

"Oh, it'll be good, I promise you," the older brother turned, a devilish smirk on his face and a…. cake in his hands? It was a small cake, enough for two, and rather cute with plenty of strawberries on top. Behind golden bangs, Bel's eyes widened. Siel tugged the countless blankets away and straddled his brother's hips, pushing him down onto his back again.

"Happy birthday to us, youngest."

Rasiel scraped some icing off the cake with his finger and pressed it to Bel's lips, poking and prodding until the younger twin took the digit into his mouth. The prince licked and sucked, eyeing his brother with amusement before biting down hard.

"You're such a parasite, brother," Belphegor sneered, savoring the taste of blood and sugary icing, "Make this little… present worth my while."

Rasiel smirked and took a handful of cake, slathering it over his twin's naked chest and drawing swirling designs in the icing. Long, cold fingers pinched and pulled at a pink nipple, teasing it until it was hard. He set the cake down and, leaning down, the older prince dipped his tongue into Bel's navel, sliding it up slowly, so slowly, lapping up the sweet Italian cream and sending shivers up his brother's back. Rasiel swirled his tongue around a taut nub, then latched onto it, suckling and biting and shoving a hand down Bel's sweat pants. He took a hold of the half erect length and gave it a squeeze. The younger twin groaned and arched to his brother's touch, slipping his hands up Rasiel's very bare thighs and into his loose white nightshirt, scraping his fingernails up the scarred back.

"Don't tease me, you piece of shit," Bel hissed, tangling his fingers into Siel's blond hair and tugging hard.

"You love it," the older prince grinned at him and pumped his shaft slowly, so slowly, until it was hard in his hand. Rasiel pulled the pants and whatever undergarment his brother happened to be wearing, had he cared to look, down and they gathered around Bel's ankles as the younger bent his knees. Belphegor kicked them off and ripped his brother's shirt off, popping more than a few buttons clean off, much to Siel's irritation, "I'd like for us to do this once without you destroying my clothing, Belphegor."

"Not this time," Bel smirked, rather amused to find that Rasiel was wearing nothing else under the shirt he had so carelessly disposed of. The older scowled and took a strawberry from the cake beside them, shoving it into Bel's mouth. He leaned down and crushed his lips onto his twin's, kissing him violently, all tongue and teeth and smashed strawberry. He reached down with a cake-covered hand and brushed a finger against Belphegor's puckered entrance, receiving an inviting little gasp from the younger. Siel pressed his index finger inside then his middle, pushing them in and out and enjoying the grunts and growls of protest from the younger prince. He twisted and scissored his fingers until he had stretched Bel's entrance not-quite-enough and pulled out. Taking another handful of icing, he rubbed it over his already aching erection.

"That's disgusting!" Belphegor grimaced. Rasiel laughed sharply and hoisted one of the younger prince's legs onto his shoulder, roughly slamming into him. Bel but his lip to keep from crying out. He would not give his brother the pleasure of hearing him scream, no way in Hell. Rasiel began an unsteady rhythm of hard and light, slow and fast thrusts, smirking at the way the younger prince writhed beneath him. It was rather cute, the way Bel pretended it didn't hurt so good.

"You'll be crying my name soon, youngest," he whispered, pressing his tongue into the shell of his brother's ear. Bel scoffed. Rasiel gave a particularly hard thrust and the younger twin arched suddenly, choking back a groan. The older prince smirked and hit that spot again, "Let me hear your voice, Belphegor."

"I h-hate you… ah..."

"Don't hold back, little brother. Scream for me, cry for me, beg for more," Rasiel sneered, fisting Bel's weeping need and giving it one slow rub.

"N-nngh… never..."

"Don't resist, you know I've got you," Siel slammed into him hard and the younger let out a low moan, "That's it. Louder," the older twin demanded, rubbing his thumb over Bel's dripping head. He felt his climax coming and, by the looks of it, Bel was close too. All he needed were a few… hard… thrusts…

With a strangled cry, Belphegor released into his brother's hand. The sudden contractions were enough to send Rasiel over the edge. He groaned shakily as he pulled out, letting himself fall onto his brother. The twins lay still for a moment, panting heavily. In the warmth of afteglow, Belphegor hooked his arms around his brother and hugged him close, giggling and pressing little kisses against his jaw. Rasiel reached over to what was left of the poor cake and took another strawberry, dangling it over his twin's smirking lips.

"Was that good enough for you, dear prince?" he chuckled, trailing the strawberry back and forth across Bel's mouth. The younger prince bit into the bright red fruit and pulled Rasiel down for a kiss.

_Buon compleanno a noi._


End file.
